disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical
|image = 220px-HSMposter.jpg |director = Kenny Ortega |producer = Don Schain |writer = Peter Barsocchini |starring = Zac Efron Vanessa Hudgens Ashley Tisdale Lucas Grabeel Corbin Bleu Monique Coleman |music = Songs: Greg Cham Ray Cham Andy Dodd Faye Greenberg Jamie Houston Adam Watts Matthew Gerrard Drew Lane Eddie Galan Gordon Drew Seeley Score: David Nessim Lawrence |cinematography = Gordon Lonsdale |distributor = Buena Vista Home Entertainment |released = June 26, 2006 |runtime = 93 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = 4.2 million |followed_by = High School Musical 2 }} High School Musical is a 2006 American television film and the first installment in the High School Musical trilogy. Upon its release on January 20, 2006, it became the most successful film that Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) ever produced. The series continued with a television sequel High School Musical 2 released in 2007 and the feature film High School Musical 3: Senior Year to theaters in October 2008. It is the first Disney Channel Original Movie to have a theatrical sequel. The film's soundtrack was the best-selling album in the United States for 2006. With a plot described by the author and numerous critics as a modern adaptation of Romeo & Juliet,11 High School Musical is a story about two high school juniors from rival cliques – Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), a beautiful and shy transfer student who excels in math and science. Together, they try out for the lead parts in their high school musical, and as a result, divide the school. Despite other students' attempts to thwart their dreams, Troy and Gabriella resist peer pressure and rivalry, inspiring others along the way not to "stick to the status quo". High school diva Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) will do anything to sabotage the friendship between Troy and Gabriella and also get a lead in the school musical, assisted by her brother Ryan (Lucas Grabeel). High School Musical was filmed at East High School located in Salt Lake City, Utah, the auditorium of Murray High School, and Downtown Salt Lake City. Murray High School was also the set of several other Disney productions: Take Down (1978), Read It and Weep (2006), Minutemen (2008)[13] and High School Musical: Get in the Picture (2008).[14] Plot http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=1 edit On New Year's Eve, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez meet at a New Year's Eve party while both teens are at a ski lodge during winter break. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together (Start of Something New). They seem to be attracted to each other, and exchange numbers before parting. After Christmas break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High School over break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school, and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. This alarms Drama Club president Sharpay Evans, who assumes that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay investigates the new girl and arranges for the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor McKessie, to find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more (Get'cha Head In the Game). Gabriella and Troy both go to the musical auditions where Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan perform (What I've Been Looking For) but both are too shy to audition. When Gabriella finally summons the courage to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus tells them that they are too late. After Ms. Darbus apparently leaves, Kelsi Nielson, the composer of the musical, trips and drops her things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano (What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Sharpay is furious to learn that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Troy and Gabriella have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents (Stick To The Status Quo), alarming both Taylor and Troy's friend Chad Danforth. Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. To help Troy and Gabriella return to normal, Chad and the basketball team trick Troy into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team has set up. Gabriella is hurt (When There Was Me And You), she refuses to talk to Troy and decides not to audition for the musical. Chad and Taylor feel guilty for ruining Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and decide to tell them the truth. After Chad and the basketball team tell Troy what they did and offer to support him in callbacks, Troy goes to Gabriella's house and they make up. Intimidated after overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus to change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon, so that Gabriella and Troy cannot participate. Kelsi overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella use the school's computers to cause a series of mishaps that delay the big game and the decathlon. With both competitions delayed, Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song (Bop To The Top), confident that their plan worked. Troy and Gabriella then audition (Breaking Free) and Ms. Darbus gives Troy and Gabriella the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions, and the film ends when the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate (We're All In This Together). A short scene after the credits show Zeke pacing alone in the gym as Sharpay comes running in declaring the cookies she rejected from him earlier "genius!". She then hugs him and he says he'll make her a creme brulee. Characters and cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=2 edit *Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) is the most popular male student at East High School, and the captain of the varsity basketball team. On New Year's Eve after singing with Gabriella he finds himself having a crush on her. *Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) is one of the braniacs on the scholastic decathlon team. She develops a love for Troy. *Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) is an energetic student with a love of theatre. Enjoys being the centre of attention, particularly Troy's. She also is portrayed as the "mean popular girl". *Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) is Sharpay's twin brother and partner in crime *Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu) is Troy's best friend, and is very good friends with Jason and Zeke. *Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman) is Gabriella's best friend. She is captain of the school's Scholastic Decathlon team. *Jack Bolton (Bart Johnson) is Troy's father and the coach of the basketball team. *Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) is the stern drama teacher at East High. She despises sports and cell phones but takes her job very seriously. *Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin) is a student at East High. She is a pianist and composer. *Zeke Baylor (Chris Warren Jr.) is friends with Troy and Chad, and plays for the basketball team. He also enjoys baking. *Jason Cross (Ryne Sanborn) is friends with Troy and Chad, and plays for the basketball team. He also tends to ask silly questions in class. *Martha Cox (Kaycee Stroh) is a peppy braniac who enjoys hip-hop. She is good friends with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. Musical numbers See also: High School Musical (soundtrack) The soundtrack was released on January 10, 2006 and debuted at number 133 on the Billboard 200, selling 7,469 copies in its first week. In the album's third week, for the chart dated February 11, 2006, it climbed to number ten, and has since risen to number one on the Billboard 200 twice (on March 1 and March 22) and had shipped 3.8 million copies on December 5, 2006. Out of those copies, more than 3 million copies have been sold by August 2006; it was certified quadruple platinum by the RIAA.[15] Reception http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=4 edit On its premiere, it was a success with 7.7 million viewers. However, the reviews were mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a rating of 56%, while Common Sense Media rated it at 4/5 stars. Critical Reviews: Kevin Carr gave the film a score of 3/5 saying, "The filmmakers were just trying to tell a story. Sex, drugs and violence just didn't factor into that equation." On the other hand, David Nusair gave the film a negative review with a score of 1.5/4 saying, "...it's difficult to imagine even the most die-hard fan of musicals finding anything here worth embracing." Scott Weinberg also gave the film a negative review saying, "A schmaltzy little piece of obvious fluff that's directed in truly horrendous fashion and populated by cardboard characters who spit out simplistic platitudes and breathy pop tunes." DVDs http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=5 edit The DVD of the film was released on May 23, 2006 under the title, High School Musical: Encore Edition. It created a sales record when 1.2 million copies were sold in its first six days, making it the fastest-selling television film of all time.[16] It is, however, the second DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) on DVD to be certified Platinum in DVD sales, the first being The Cheetah Girls. The High School Musical DVD was also released in Australia on July 12, 2006 throughWalt Disney and was released on European Region 2 on December 4, 2006 where it went on to reach number one in the UK DVD charts. It was also shown on Disney Channel South Africa, the latest Disney channel at that time in the southern hemisphere. It was the top selling DVD in Australia in August 2006. In addition, the Region 3 DVD was released on October 10 in Hong Kong. It also released in Taiwan on December 15, 2006. This is the first Region 3 DCOM DVD ever released. It was released in Mexico on November 10 and in Brazil on December 6 to coincide with Christmas and the Rede Globo broadcast of the film. The Remix Edition, a 2-disc Special Edition, was released on December 5, 2006.[17] The Remix DVD was released in France on June 20, 2007.[18] and in Germany on September 13, 2007.[19] The Remix DVD was released in the UK on September 10, 2007.[20] Despite being filmed in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio, both the original and Remix Edition DVD releases featured a 1.33:1 "full screen" version (though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image), the format of the film as shown on the Disney Channel. The widescreen, high definition version is available exclusively on Disney Blu-ray in North America and has subsequently been showing in the UK &Ireland on BBC One, and BBC HD and RTE One.[21] The HD version is also available on PlayStation StoreVideo section and Sony Entertainment on line for the US market.[22] Other media http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=6 edit Sequels http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=7 edit High School Musical 2 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: High School Musical 2 High School Musical 2 is the sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie, High School Musical. It debuted on August 17, 2007 on Disney Channel in the U.S., and on Family in Canada. The premiere brought in a total of 17.3 million viewers in the United States—almost 10 million more than its predecessor—making it (at the time of its airing) the highest-rated Disney Channel Movie to date and the most viewed television film to date.[23][24] High School Musical 3: Senior Year http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: High School Musical 3: Senior Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year is the third installment in Disney's High School Musical franchise. It was released to theaters across the United States on October 24, 2008. Kenny Ortega returned as director and choreographer, as did all six primary actors.[25][26] The film currently holds the record for the highest-grossing film musical in its opening weekend, with over $80,000,000 worldwide. High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=10 edit Main article: High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical for the Argentine market, based on the book Battle of the Bands. The film arrived in Argentine theaters on July 17, 2008. High School Musical: O Desafio (Brazil) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=11 edit Main article: High School Musical: O Desafio High School Musical: O Desafio is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical. The Brazilian spinoff is based on the book Battle of the Bands. The film was released in Brazilian theaters on February 5, 2010. High School Musical China: College Dreams (China) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=12 edit "High School Musical China: College Dreams" is a Chinese version of the American series, released in North America on DVD under the Disney World Cinema Brand.[27] Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=13 edit Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is a direct-to video film and High School Musical spin-off starring Ashley Tisdale.[28][29] The film features Sharpay Evans trying to get a role in a Broadway show following graduation.[30] The film was released as a Blu-ray and DVD combination pack on April 19, 2011.[31] On stage performances http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=14 edit Concert tour http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=15 edit Main article: High School Musical: The Concert The "High School Musical: The Concert" tour started on November 29, 2006 kicking off in San Diego, California. The tour continued until January 28, 2007 performing in major cities around the United States, Canada and Latin America. The concert featured all of the original cast members except for Zac Efron, who was shooting Hairspray. Efron was replaced by Drew Seeley (whose voice was blended with Efron's during the film). The concert featured the original songs from the film, as well as songs from Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Corbin Bleu. 'Stage Musical' Main article: High School Musical on Stage! On August 1, 2006, Playbill announced that the Stagedoor Manor summer theater camp, featured in the film Camp, would be the first venue to produce High School Musical on-stage. North Shore Music Theater in Beverly, MA had a stage production of High School Musical running until the end of July 2007, featuring Broadway actor Andrew Keenan-Bolger and Kate Rockwell, a semi-finalist on Grease: You're the One that I Want!, as Sharpay. Pacific Repertory Theatre's School of Dramatic Arts staged the California premiere in 2007 (which it revived in 2008), and presented the West Coast premiere of High School Musical 2 in January 2009.[32] Theater of the Stars in Atlanta, Georgia was the first professional company to put on High School Musical. A parody, Scary Musical has been created in Northern Ireland. Ice tour http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=17 edit "Feld Entertainment" produced global tour titled, High School Musical: The Ice Tour which had its world premiere in New York City on September 29, 2007.[33] The cast included 2004 World Junior Bronze Medalist Jordan Brauninger and 2004–2005 Australian national champion Bradley Santer. The show contained elements and songs from both the original film and its sequel, High School Musical 2 and featured a special preview of High School Musical 3: Senior Year when the movie of the same name premiered in theaters. Book series http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=18 edit Main article: High School Musical Book series In June 2006, Disney Press published High School Musical: the Junior Novel, the novelization of the successful film. This novel hit number one on the New York Times best-selling list and remained on the list for sixteen weeks.[34] As of August 2007, the novel has sold more than 4.5 million copies, with 1 million copies of the novel's follow-up, High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel, being shipped to American retailers.[34] "High School Musical 3: Senior Year: The Junior Novel" came out on September 23, 2008. Shortly after the success of the original novel, Disney announced that a book series, entitled Stories From East High, would be published in February 2007 with a new book being published every 60 days until July 2008. It also came to England, at the O2. Video games http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=19 edit Main article: High School Musical: Sing It!Main article: High School Musical: Makin' the Cut!Main article: High School Musical 2: Work This Out DSMain article: High School Musical 3: Senior Year DANCE!Main article: High School Musical 3: Senior Year DSMain article: Disney Sing It! - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Disney Interactive Studios has produced 6 video games based on the High School Musical series, all taking the guise of music video games incorporating songs and plots from the films. Reality series http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=20 edit Main article: High School Musical: Get in the Picture During July and August 2008, ABC broadcast a reality competition based on the series, High School Musical: Get in the Picture [35] hosted by Nick Lachey. The winner of the show appeared in a music video during the credits of High School Musical 3.[36] The series premiered to poor ratings, with the show coming in fourth place in its timeslot.[37] In the UK, a reality show titled Hairspray: The School Musical premiered in 2008 on Sky1. It saw a team of vocal coaches, acting coaches and choreographers hold auditions at a regular comprehensive school where a mix of students could audition for a West End production of the hit Broadway musical, Hairspray. Although the musical being performed was not High School Musical, the film was the inspiration behind the show. The show was presented by Denise Van Outen and was credited, along with High School Musical, for inspiring a generation of children in the United Kingdom to get into theatrical work. Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=21 edit References http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_School_Musical&action=edit&section=22 edit #'^' Disney hits high note with the tweenagers - Industry sectors - Times Online #'^' Maling, Michel Yvonne. "Disney’s High School Musical is a Smash Hit". Retrieved 11 August 2012. "In January 2006, Disney released High School Musical 1 and it ended up proving to be their most popular and successful movie ever made." #'^' Nielsens ratings for January 28 – February 3 – USATODAY.com #'^' High School Musical 101 (Slideshow) – FamilyEducation.com #'^' Hetrick, Adam (April 9, 2008). "Bet On It: Disney Plans Fourth "High School Musical"". Playbill. Retrieved April 10, 2008. #'^' Market Data for 2006 | LinuxElectrons #'^' Keveney, Bill (August 13, 2007). "Can 'High School Musical' do it again?". USA Today. Retrieved May 4, 2010. #'^' Maling, Michel Yvonne. "Disney's High School Musical is a Smash Hit". Retrieved 11 August 2012. "It was the most watched film that year, and in December of 2006 it became the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be broadcast on BBC." #'^' Maling, Michel Yvonne. "Disney's High School Musical is a Smash Hit". Retrieved 11 August 2012. "More than 225 million viewers have watched this smash hit globally." #'^' "DisneyChannelFacts". Disney Channel. Retrieved 2009-06-13. #'^' Disney scores kid points with 'High School Musical'; Nerdy "Romeo and Juliet" a hit for Disney – Reuters 5/22/06 – MiceChat; Talkin' Broadway Regional News & Reviews – "High School Musical on Tour" – 8/4/07; DVD Review: High School Musical (Two-Disc Remix Edition) – DVD; What Is 'High School Musical,' Anyway? – News Story | Music, Celebrity, Artist News|MTV News #'^' 'High School Musical 2' debuts Friday as Disney's pop-culture phenomenon fuels a cottage industry;Bloomberg.com: Exclusive;High School Musical plants its upbeat message onstage – CBC Arts | Theatre #'^' Deseret Morning News | Disney moment for Murray, Highland #'^' ksl.com – ‘High School Musical' reality show wraps up filming #'^' "RIA Gold & Platinum". Retrieved 2008-12-17. #'^' Arnold, Thomas. "'High School Musical' Debuts at No. 1". #'^' "High School Musical Remix Edition – Disney press release". #'^' "High school musical Remix – Edition Collector 2 DVD". #'^' "High School Musical – remix (2 DVDs)". #'^' "High School Musical – Remix Edition 2006". #'^' "DVD Talk Review: High School Musical". May 28, 2006. #'^' "Disney Channel Original Movies". Archived from the original on 2008-06-16. Retrieved 2008-07-24. #'^' ""Patriots-Ravens game sets cable TV viewership record," Providence Journal". Retrieved 2007-12-06. #'^' Kissell, Rick; Schneider, Michael (August 18, 2007). "Variety.com -'High School Musical 2' huge hit". Retrieved 2007-08-18. #'^' Graser, Marc. "'Musical' kids return for 'Senior Year'", Variety, January 14, 2008; #'^' Kit, Borys. "Gang's all in for 'HSM3' movie", The Hollywood Reporter, January 15, 2008 #'^' http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/high-school-musical-china.html #'^' "SHARPAY IS BACK IN 2011 - NEW DISNEY CHANNEL MOVIE COMING SOON!". Warner Bros. Records. 2010-03-31. Retrieved 2010-03-31. #'^' Grossberg, Josh (2010-03-31). "Disney Graduates to Efron-Less Post-High School Musical". E! Online. Retrieved 2010-04-16.[dead link] #'^' Harris, Scott (2010-04-01). "Ashley Tisdale Prepares 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'". Inside TV. AOL. Retrieved 2010-04-16. #'^' "'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure' Announced for Blu-ray". High Def Digest. 16 December 2010. Retrieved 22 December 2010. #'^' pacrep.org/archive #'^' "Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour Heats Up with Announcement of Principal Cast". 2007-06-27. Retrieved 2007-07-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical#cite_ref-autogenerated1_34-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical#cite_ref-autogenerated1_34-1 ''b] Disney launches two 'High School Musical' books #'^' Surette, Tim (2008-04-01). "ABC's summer: chock full o' reality". Retrieved 2008-06-23. #'^' Michael Schneider (2008-03-02). "ABC heads to High School". Variety. Retrieved 2008-05-13. #'^' "ABC's 'High School Musical' reality show missteps". The Live Feed. # Category:High School Musical Category:DCOMs Category:Movies with wikis Category:Musicals Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2006 Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies